Ed ,Ben N Eddy!
by Reborn Warrior
Summary: When Ben And Gwen are send to Peach Creek,They have to work with the kids but not before they have some fun! Better then it sounds.
1. Ben & Gwens Trip

"Did not!"Said a boy in a white vest over a black shirt Named Ben.  
"Did to!"Said a girl who was wearing a light blue shirt that had an kitten in the middle of it named Gwen.

"Did not"Said Ben

"Did--" started Gwen

"Stop fighting back there!" said a man in a Hawaiian shirt Cutting off Gwen Named Max.

As Ben opened his mouth to stick his tongue at Gwen when a portal opened out of nowhere.

"Help!"Yelped Ben as was pulled in to the portal.

"Not again!" Yelled Gwen as she was pulled into the portal also.

"Where are we going?"Asked Ben as he could see the end of the portal.

"This is going to hurt."Said Gwen as she and Ben exited the portal.

about 30 feet away ........

"Run!"

Three boys run from a little girl who was trying to catch them.

The tallest boy was wearing a green jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers,

the second tallest boy was wearing a red polo shirt,a school necktie, purple shorts,red sneakers with white soles and a back ski hat that look like a sock on his head .

The last boy(who was also the shortest) was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt over a white T-shirt, blue jeans with pocket-chains and black converse all-stars.

The girl was wearing a partly-visible pink shirt, blue jeans, pink converse all-stars, and had a multicolored bracelet.

"You get back here Ed!"Yelled the Girl.

The tallest boy or Ed screamed "Sarah mad,Sarah mad!Sarah`s mad Eddy!"

The shortest one or Eddy said"Shut up Ed!"

The Sockheaded boy or Edd thought "I told Eddy that the bowling scam wouldn`t work but he never hears me out! its like anything i say to him goes in one ear and comes out the other!

The Ed.

R&R Everyone


	2. Ben & Gwen Meet The Eds

Back to Ben & Gwen...........

"Ben... i never thought i would say this but i never really hated you!"yelled Gwen

"Gwen i was the one who messed up your laptop!"Ben Shouted back

"What!?Why you litte!"Growled Gwen as she choked Ben.

Clash!

The ground now had a Ben & Gwen Shaped hole in it.

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"Not before you get off of me" Said Ben

"Look out!" Ben & Gwen could hear someone shout outside the hole.

Just then Ed,Edd,Eddy and Sarah fell into the hole.

Ow!" Yelled all six kids.

Outside of the hole....

a boy (about 5,1) was walking about the place when he heard the kids trying to get out of say hole.

The boy shugs and looks down and sees Ben & the others.

"What the!?" he shouts

The Ed!

R&R 


	3. Psycho Killer

Two days later..........................

"Hey Guys!"Eddy shouts to Ben and his friends.

"What is it?"Edd asked

"I just got a new record from my Bro!"Eddy said happily.

"To Eddy`s House!" Ed said as he jumped 5 feet in the air.

Cuts to black……..

Shows Eddy`s record on the record player……..

"Here we go boys!"

_**I can't seem to face up to the facts.**__**  
**__**I'm tense and nervous and I... can't relax.**__**  
**__**I can't sleep, cause my bed's on fire.**__**  
**__**Don't touch me I'm a real live wire.**_

_**Psycho Killer**__**  
**__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**__**  
**__**fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better**__**  
**__**Run run run run run run run away**__**  
**__**OH OH OH**__**  
**_Ben asked Edd "Is that Spanish?

All Ben got was "I think so"  
_**Psycho Killer**__**  
**__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**__**  
**__**fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better**__**  
**__**Run run run run run run run away**__**  
**__**OH OH OH**__**  
**__**AY AY AY AY AY WOO**_

_**You start a conversation you can't even finish it.**__**  
**__**You're talkin' a lot, but you're not sayin' anything.**__**  
**__**When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed.**__**  
**__**Say something once, why say it again?**_

_**Psycho Killer,**__**  
**__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**__**  
**__**fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better**__**  
**__**Run run run run run run run away**__**  
**__**OH OH OH**_

_**Psycho Killer**__**  
**__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**__**  
**__**fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better**__**  
**__**Run run run run run run run away**__**  
**__**OH OH OH OH**__**  
**__**AY AY AY AY**_

_**Ce que j'ai fait, ce soir-là**_

_**Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir-là**__**  
**__**Réalisant mon espoir**__**  
**__**Je me lance vers la gloire ... okay**__**  
**__**YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA**__**  
**__**We are vain and we are blind**__**  
**__**I hate people when they're not polite**_

_**Psycho Killer,**__**  
**__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**__**  
**__**fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better**__**  
**__**Run run run run run run run away**__**  
**__**OH OH OH**_

_**Psycho Killer,**__**  
**__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?**__**  
**__**fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better**__**  
**__**Run run run run run run run away**__**  
**__**OH OH OH OH**__**  
**__**AY AY AY AY OOOH**_

_**Hey hey hey ha**_

All they could so was "Wow."

_____________________________________________

Noting happen that whold keep you glue to this(unless i go some super glue!).

R&R


	4. Signed,Sealed,Delivered,I am Yours!

Sorry for not updating!I`m writing a new story called "**Dragon Ball Ed!**" its about Ben,Gwen & The Eds search for the dragon balls to send Ben and Gwen back to their world.

So i`m writing song chapters to keep you busy so i can finish it.

so enjoy _**Signed,Sealed,Delivered.**_

* * *

PS.""= Ben

()=Ed,Edd,Eddy n my OC

* * *

"Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I`m wondering if your loves still strong Ben sang

"Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours!"Ed,Edd,Eddy,and Ace(my OC.)sang

"Then that time I went and said goodbye Now I`m back and not ashamed to cry"

(Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours)

"Here I am baby!  
Oh, you`ve got the future in your hand"

(signed, sealed delivered, Im yours)

"Here I am baby,  
Oh, you`ve got the future in your hand"

(Signed, sealed, delivered, I`m yours)

"I`ve done a lot of foolish things That I really didn`t mean Hey, hey, yea, yea, didn`t i, oh baby

Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touched them they did nothing, girl"

(Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours, oh I`m yours)

"Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire that`s why I know you are my only desire"

(Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours)

"Here I am baby Oh, you`ve got the future in your hand"  
(signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours)

"Here I am baby,  
Oh, you`ve got the future in your hand"  
(signed, sealed, delivered, I`m yours)

"I`ve done a lot of foolish things That I really didn`t mean I could be a broken man but here I am

With your future, got your future babe"

(here I am baby)  
"Here I am baby"

(signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours)  
Here I am baby,

(here I am baby)  
Here I am baby

(signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours)  
Here I am baby,

(here I am baby)  
Here I am baby

(signed, sealed delivered, I`m yours)

* * *

This is the last chapter!

Thanks to MusicStar21 for reviewing and all the people who read this crazy story.

To read the more about the Adventures of "Ben,Gwen & the Eds" read _**"DragonBall Ed!"**_

R&R Everyone!


	5. Back to the real story!

Alright! Back to the Story **The Real Story!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey are you guy alright?"The Boy asked as he leaned over to see who was in the hole only to fall in himself when the side he was on crumbed.

"**Yeow**!"

"**My back**!"

"**Acuh**!"

"**Get off Me!"**

**"My head!"**

"Great, Now what? We`re stuck in this dumb hole!"The boy said as he tried to climb out of the hole but the outline of the hole was too weak to climb.

"Hey, who are you!?"Ben asked(He is normal again if you are wondering)

"Oh my name`s Ace are you?"

"My Name is Ben Tennyson and the doofus over there is Gwen."Ben said as he pointed towards Gwen

Gwen looked like you was going to say something but was cutoff by Eddy

"Hey! Can someone help us?"Eddy said as he,Edd and Ed was being choked by Sarah and was starting to turn blue.(The first time someone has ever done the Tripre-Chokehold)

"Hey hey! Break it up!"Ace said as he tried to put them apart.

"Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to help me!? "He yelled over the noise of the four fighting kids.

"Should we?" Ben asked Gwen

"No."


	6. Halloween Special!

_**Son Vegetto Brief`s Halloween Special!**_

* * *

_We start off with our friend Ace inside his house getting ready for Halloween._

"Stay down you stupid thing!" Ace mutters as he tries to make a spike of his hair stay down.

"Hey Ace! Aren`t you done yet?!"

"Just a sec!" He yells back as the spike stood back up.

"That`s it! I`m getting the Hair-Gel!" Ace said as he run off-screen.

***F**ive** M**inutes** L**ater*****

"Look out Earth!Turles is back!" Ace stated as he ran down the stairs.

***T**wo **H**ouses **O**ver*

"Ok, Here is the next question. There are 3 rivers and after each river lies a grave. So there are 3 rivers and 3 graves. A man wants to leave the SAME amount of flowers at each grave, and be left with none at the end. What happens though is that each time he passes through one of the rivers the number of flowers he has doubles. So he has to start off with what number of flowers, taking into consideration that they double, so that he is left with no flowers whatsoever at the end?" Edd said as he wrote the answer on the blackboard.

"I can`t answer that! Besides Double D, it's Halloween! I should be going Trick or Treating, not doing Math!" Ben companied as he sat in the deck in front of the Blackboard.

"Ben, your grade is just above the failing mark so you need all the tutoring you can get."

***K**nock*

"Hey Sockhead, are you done getting ready?" Ace asked as he poked his head into the room.

"I`m not going out tonight,not after what happen last year, besides I tutoring Ben."

"Doesn`t Ben need to be here to get tutored?"

"Huh?" Edd said as he looked around the room.

_The deck had been knocked over and the papers all over the ground. Can you guess what was missing?_

"Ben!!"

"Well, since your not tutoring, you can come!" Ace said with a smile.

"I told you already, i`m not-" Edd had stop mid-sentence because Ace had played his Trump-Card: _The Chibi/Puppy face._ The hardest face to say no too.

"Ok! I`ll getting dressed! Just Stop that!"

"**it never fails" **Ace thought as he walked out the room.


	7. Please read

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible )

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger Inner Ichigo 


End file.
